theunexpectablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Starlight
Background "Kinda looks a little bit... like a... like a girl Panic. Food for thought." - Borky Starlight is a beautiful drow singer with long white hair, very long ears, and completely white eyes. Her skin is freckled with little white spots, hence her stage name. When performing cabaret in the lounge of the Romansion she wore a very fine deep blue dress. She also sings at the opera house in Alivast's Entertainment District. She is competent and professional and when pressed displays leadership for the kidnapped performers when the conductor was too cowardly for the task. She even goes with The Unexpectables when they meet privately with Stormbeard and he explains their task to perform an opera for the soul residing in the runestone. She organizes the performers and even assigns the party bit parts and does her best to keep the performance on track despite the less than ideal conditions. Personality Lorelei is a consummate professional; aware of her position in life, wherever it takes her, and does it without too many complaints. However, she takes no guff from those who who are clearly just interested in her looks or for more carnal favors, as evidenced by her annoyance and continued rebuking of her scores of fans at the Romansion. Starlight does have a softer side for those with more innocent intent, though it's only come out for select people. She also is an effective leader and improviser, able to cobble together performances with minimal time. Relations Borky "I'm just a lil' bit embarassed because she's like... its just her voice was so lovely... and she's very pretty." Borky was very interested in her singing and approached her after her set in the Romansion's 2nd floor lounge. She gave him a pamphlet advertising an opera she's in. Borky expressed a great deal of interest in seeing her at the opera and asked Task if he would come along. Her interaction with Borky was awkward, but she was cordial if not demure. He had to physically muscle five other men away to get a chance to speak with her. In a later conversation with Task, Borky bashfully expressed how enthralled he was with her singing and how pretty she was. When on the Bladefoot Pirate Ship, Borky tried to talk to her, though she was annoyed and saw him as another fan pestering her for attention. When Pitch misinterpreted Borky's request concerning Starlight's accommodations, she was brought to the orc's cabin and was frustrated and standoffish until Borky's naivete became grossly apparent. Once he explained his desire to see her again was out of gratitude and not lust, she was comfortable enough to share her real name, Lorelei, and show him that she could cast a simple magic spell to clean up spilled wine. After she explained that Starlight was her escort name, she laughed uproariously at Borky's inability to understand that she was a sex worker. They talked into the night, and Borky let her sleep on the bed while curled up in a goatskin rug on the floor. The next day, she was hung over after drinking so much wine in an attempt to calm herself down. Borky was helpful by getting her some water to drink, but he also began to repeat his stories which elicited groans of exasperation. In what was quite possibly the worst part of her ordeal was when Borky grabbed her and 'suplexed' off the side of the ship when Stormbeard's storm coatls attacked. When they were back on solid ground, Starlight appreciated Borky's help when he lent her his hand and helped her climb a rough path. Several weeks after returning to Alivast, she had a chance meeting with Borky and they talked over tea. She told him about her new upcoming winter show, and her growing maternal affection towards Scarlet. When Borky returned to Alivast after the ordeal with Athtar, he went to Starlight's apartment and told her that while he was impressed with her musical ability, he wanted to just be friends. Starlight seemed to take it well stating that getting kidnapped by sky pirates wasn't so bad, but maybe not the best first date. Scarlet Scarlet and Starlight talked a lot during the trip back to Alivast from Rune's Rest, presumably about opera and singing. In a letter she wrote to Panic, Scarlet mentioned that the diva was visiting her frequently at the boarding school where she lives. A few weeks later, Starlight mentions to Borky her desire be a larger part of the girl's life, possibly even adopting her. Starlight cares enough about the girl's happiness that she rushes to retrieve Panic to make sure he can attend her recital and hear her tuba solo when his invitation was lost in the mail. During the 5 months the Unexpectables were in the Underdark and then the Realm of Discord Starlight adopted Scarlet and the two of them moved to a house in the middle district. Trivia * She performs in an opera called "The Phantom and the Soldier", where she plays Camilla, a suitor for the male lead who has never experienced love before. * When Borky initially expressed interest in learning her name, Task asked him, "So, do you want to claim her?" Borky responded with confused stammering. * Starlight is her escort name that she uses when working at the Romansion. Task couldn't find it in the cast list on pamphlet she gave Borky. * It has been noted that Starlight resembles Panic, somewhat. * Starlight's solo in the opera was influenced by "Tell Me the Truth About Love" by Benjamin Britten which was based off of a poem of the same name by WH Auden. * Her tea date with Borky was at a place called "The Misty Siren" a fancy tea and coffee shop. * She gets a lot of presents from people interested in her. * While she occasionally sings at the Romansion, during the five month time skip she left the establishment and focuses on her work with the opera and her adopted daughter. Gallery Phantom of the Opera Starlight fanart by @Animalien25.jpg|Phantom of the Opera Starlight, fanart by @Animalien25 Starlight 2 fanart by @voodoo_soviet.jpg|Starlight, fanart by @voodoo_soviet Starlight comic 1 fanart by @voodoo_soviet.jpg|Starlight comic 1, fanart by @voodoo_soviet Starlight comic 2 fanart by @voodoo_soviet.jpg|Starlight comic 2, fanart by @voodoo_soviet Starlight dress concept fanart by @sasha_andrian.jpg|Starlight dress concept, fanart by @sasha_andrian Starlight fanart by @Animalien25.jpg|Starlight, fanart by @Animalien25 Starlight fanart by @nikkitsquare.jpg|Starlight, fanart by @nikkitsquare Starlight fanart detail fanart by @nikkitsquare.jpg|Starlight detail, fanart by @nikkitsquare Starlight sketch fanart by @nikkitsquare.jpg|Starlight sketch, fanart by @nikkitsquare Starlight 2 fanart by @nikkitsquare.png|Starlight, fanart by @nikkitsquare Starlight LIngerie fanart by @nikkitsquare.jpg|Starlight Lingerie sketch, fanart by @nikkitsquare Starlight fanart by @siggykuu.jpg|Starlight is on Borky's mind, fanart by @siggykuu Borky and Starlight fan art by @RasilaTommi.jpg|Borky and Starlight fan art by @RasilaTommi Red Dress Starlight fan art by @nikkitsquare.png|Red Dress Starlight fan art by @nikkitsquare Category:NPC Category:Elf Characters Category:Drow Characters Category:Mom